1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency heat cooking device (electronic range) and more particularly to a high-frequency heat cooking device provided with an improved high-frequency electric wave supply port constructed in a waveguide.
2. Prior art
This type of high-frequency heat cooking device known in the prior art has been constructed in such a manner that microwave energy is oscillated in a high-frequency oscillating power source, e.g. a magnetron and supplied into a range box from a power supply opening costructed on the ceiling wall of a heating chamber (cooking chamber) through a waveguide. With such a device based, on the prior art, an object of cooking must be irradiated evenly by the microwave energy in a uniformly distributed electric field. For this purpose, a stirrer blade is equipped in the ceiling of the heating chamber to agitate high-frequency electric waves. According to another system known in the prior art, a post comprising a dielectric material is arranged in a suitable position within the waveguide to maintain uniform distribution of the electric field. However, these high-frequency heat cooking devices known in the prior art brought about increased number of parts and complicated structure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a low cost high-frequency heat cooking device that is suitable for mass production by introducing extremely simple and low-cost machining means and eliminating unnecessary additional matters. Another object of the present invention is to irradiated high-frequency electric wave from a high-frequency oscillating power source onto a cooking object located in a heating chamber. Still another object of the present invention is to prevent dispersion of an electric wave by collecting it at a power supply port constructed with reflective plates. According to another object of the present invention, these reflective plates are formed by punching square tongues by pressing the ceiling wall of the heating chamber (cooking chamber) and bending these tongues in suitable angles towards the waveguide.